MI VIDA SIN TI
by SEFIN
Summary: Este es un song fic, de Yoh y Anna. Tiene dos finales. Y es con la cancion de La Oreja de Van Gogh: "mi vida sin ti".
1. Chapter 1

**¡IMPORTANTE! ESTE ES UN SONG FIC, Y TIENE DOS FINALES; PERO EL INICIO ES IGUAL EN LOS DOS. ES DECIR, DESDE EL INICIO DEL SF, HASTA EL COMIENZO DE LA ESTROFA QUE DICE: "TENECESITO AQUÍ, CERCA DE MI…" SERA EL INICIO, DE AMBOS FINALES. ¡GRACIAS!.**

_Quisiera agradecer a "Mimi Star" por la gran ayuda que me brindo, al escribir uno de los dos finales de este song fic. Y a "Ookani Chan" por el apoyo y estimulo que siempre me ha dado. Y para acabar este S.F. Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi Padre._

**PRIMER FINAL**

**SHAMAN KING**

**Song fic**

"_MI VIDA SIN TI"_

La Oreja de Van Gogh

Un día más vuelve a empezar,

Duerme la luna en San Sebastián

Busco café, oigo llover

Y pienso en ti

Me levanto un poco somnolienta, voy a la cocina por un café; solo podía oírse la lluvia y rayos tormentosos en la mañana, pero aun así pienso en ti y en lo de anoche. Me dirijo de nuevo a la habitación donde todavía te encuentras ahí dormido. Llego y sigues durmiendo, boca arriba, liberado de tensión, empiezo a caminar hacia a ti cuidadosamente, para no despertarte, dejo mi tasa de café a lado del futón. Y empiezo a acercarme a tu linda cara que en ese momento demostraba tranquilidad, quiero poner un beso en tu frente, me acerco para lograrlo… en mi beso se interpusieron unos cabellos tuyos, me encanta besar, tocar todo lo tuyo. En ese momento de besarte, reaccionas rápidamente y abres un poco tus ojos, solo para ver que fue lo que te toco. Mientras observas a tu alrededor me descubres y demuestras una linda y pequeña sonrisa,

-Dormilón, despierta

-Hola!- todavía dormido me saludas

Que guapo estas al despertar,

Tan despeinado y sin arreglar,

Me hace feliz verte a mi lado

Y pienso en ti

Te decides levantarte y te sientas, tapándote las cobijas de tu cintura a tus pies; tu pelo tan despeinado y sin arreglar me encanta. Te vuelves un poco a mi dirección, quedamos frente a frente te doy una pequeña sonrisa, me correspondes y empiezas a cercar tu mano derecha a mi cara para acariciar mi pelo y mi cara, al sentir tu mano cierro los ojos y me estremezco. Te acercas más y más a mi, juntas tus labios a mi frente de una manera tan dulce y tierna.

Vamos a querernos toda la vida,

Como se quieren la noche y el día

Cuando hablan de ti,

Vamos a querernos

En cualquier vida

Porque prefiero dejarme morir

Que estar sin ti

Cuando terminas con ese roce de tu boca a mi frente, tus fuertes brazos me envuelven y me acercan a ti, pongo mi cabeza sobre tu hombro y mis manos tocan tu pecho y sienten el palpitar de tu corazón que va en aumento. Acaricias mi pelo y mi espalda.

-Te quiero tanto…mi hermoso ángel- me susurras a mi oído, mientras me abrazas más fuerte

-Yo también, mi demonio- te respondo con gracia.

Al escuchar esto sueltas un risa tan linda, me alejas un poco de mi, dejándonos de nuevo cara a cara.

-Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti…nunca.

-Si, lo sé.

Me vuelves a abrazar y quedándonos de ese modo, disfrutando hasta el último momento. Suena el despertador que arruina todo, me dejas y agarras el despertador y lo avientas a la pared. Reímos, nos miramos.

-Bueno, a despertarnos y a empezar a entrenar- contesto

Me empiezo a parar, pero me jalas del brazo; por el impulso caes de espaldas y yo sobre ti. Pones tus manos en mi espalda y me empiezas a dar besos por toda la cara.

-Pícaro, esto va a aumentar tu entrenamiento- te respondía, pero sin dejar de corresponderte tus besos.

Después de unos quince minutos, nos levantamos y empezamos a bañarnos y arreglarnos.

Nada es igual cuando no estas,

Cuando no vuelves de pasear,

Oigo reír a mi equilibrio

Y pienso en ti

Como hubiese deseado que ese día no hubieras salido a entrenar y haberte escuchado y hacerte caso. Daría mi vida por poder regresar el tiempo y evitar ese acontecimiento de aquel horrible día. Así tendríamos un día más para disfrutar, tú y yo.

-Son las dos, ya es hora de que vayas a correr, ahora te toca recorrer siete kilómetros.-yo estaba preparando unas manzanas, en frente del fregadero.

-Mejor no, no seas malita; quiero quedarme contigo todo el día. ¿Qué opinas?- Mientras me decías esto, te acercabas por detrás de mi, abrazándome por la cintura y dándome unos besos por mi cuello.

-No, que sea sólo dos kilómetros.- no podía dejar de estremecerme y dejar escapar unas risas mientras te decía esto.- Basta...o ya veras.

-Hmmm…quisiera ver y sentir eso.-dándome más besos.

Me volteo, nos miramos. Pongos mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, inclino un poco mi cabeza a la izquierda y me acerco a tus labios que empiezo a besarte apasionadamente. Te asombras un poco pero no dudas ni un momento en corresponderme.

Al ya no tener aire nos separamos

-Entonces ya me voy, si es que quiero estar contigo pronto.-me das un beso fugaz en la boca y te vas. Mientras te ibas le gritas a tu espíritu- Amidamaru!

Al momento en el que escucho cerrar la puerta, río y pienso lo feliz que soy contigo.

Han pasado más de tres horas, ya deberías de haber llegado de correr de los dos kilómetros que te deje correr. Me preocupo bastante¿Te habrá pasado algo malo? No creo, Amidamaru está contigo. Pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que te sucedió algo malo, mejor voy a revisar como estás. Me dirijo a toda velocidad a la ruta que te deje recorrer. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Por favor que estés bien. Yoh.

Pienso en ti, vuelves a mí,

Vuelve la paz que un día perdí

Choque frontal, nadie con vida

Y yo sin ti

A un kilómetro de la casa descubro que te encuentras peleando cerca del lago, pero no puede ser. Es Hao. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Si ya lo habías derrotado en el torneo de los shamanes¿No es así?

Te encuentras en un estado débil, cansado. Tu posesión casi desaparece. Mientras que Hao está en su mejor momento.

-Yoh!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, mientras corro al lugar donde están peleando.

Cuando los dos escucharon mi grito pararon por un momento la pelea, posando sus miradas e interés en mí

-No Anna, no vengas-Yoh, tu me gritabas preocupado y fijando tu interés en mi.

Llego y me pongos a lado tuyo, cuando llegue ya no podías sostenerte de pie y caíste de repente de rodillas ante mí, usando tu espada como apoyo para no caer por completo. En eso Amidamaru vuelve a su forma y ambos te gritamos

-Yoh! Reacciona por favor- mientras te pregunto me arrodillo también para estar cara a cara, sujeto tu brazo y lo recargo sobre mi cuello, tomando con mi otra mano tu cintura y así ayudarte a levantarte. Tú no reaccionabas.

-Amo Yoh¿Se encuentra bien?

-Huy, miren la hermosa espectadora que ha llegado, creo que el mismísimo destino quería que vieras como venzo al susodicho "Shaman King". Como me alegro que vinieras mi linda Anna. D e ese modo descubres lo débil, tonto y poca cosa que es Yoh Asakura.

-Cállate!- sujetando ya de pie a Yoh, te grito lo más fuerte dirigiendo una mirada fría, enojada hacia ti

Vuelve mi interés y vista a ti, mi Yoh.

-Yoh, Yoh, reacciona. ¿Me escuchas?- Sigues sin responder, sólo puedes balbucear un poco mi nombre.

-Déjalo, ya no puede más. Ahora lo matare y de ese modo acabara tanto su dolor como el tuyo. Y así yo seré el Shaman King; y el único dueño de tu corazón, como siempre debió haber sido.-Te acercas a nosotros, llegas y te detienes; me miras fijamente a los ojos mientras te sigo mirando con un gran odio, pasas tu mirada hacia Yoh. Ríes feliz y con tu asquerosa mano empiezas a tocarme la cara.

-Déjame! di que estoy sujetando a Yoh, porque ya verías lo feliz que te pondrías al hacer esto.

-¿Sabes? Me encantas.-Cuando me decías esto, empezabas a acercar tus labios con los míos.

Pero antes de que lograras tu cometido, como un rayo Yoh despertó y con su puño le dio con todas sus fuerzas y golpe en el estomago a Hao.

-Yoh¿Te encuentras bien?- te pregunto, mientras me dejabas y tomabas energía para ponerte de pie.

-No te hizo nada¿verdad?- me volteas a ver y pones tu mano derecha sobre mi mejilla izquierda.

Sólo puede mover mi cabeza, negando lo que me habías preguntado

-Me alegro mucho- terminando de decirme esto con una sonrisa como la que acostumbras; me abrazas con mucho cariño.

-Igualmente yo me alegro que te encuentres bien.- te respondo de todo corazón.

-Desgraciado! me sorprendiste, nunca hubiera adivinado que harías algo así. Y lamento arruinar esta escena tan conmovedora, pero hará que vomite. Ahora volvamos a la pelea para poder ya disfrutar de esos deliciosos labios que tiene Anna.

Al terminar de escuchar esta oración, ambos nos separamos y nos quedamos viéndolo con todo la furia y rabia que teníamos por dentro.

-Apártate, por favor Anna- me dices mientras con tu brazo me aleja de ti.

-Pero si estas tan débil¿cómo podrás vencerlo?- te contestaba de una manera preocupada mirándote tristemente

Me volteas a ver y con tu encantadora sonrisa me dices- No te preocupes, ya veras que todo va a estar bien

Me quedo atónita cuando acabas de decirme esto.

-Amidamaru, posesiona la espada.

-Si amo.

-Bien Hao, espero que estés listo

-Ja¿Crees que estas hablando con tus inútiles amigos?. Yo siempre estoy listo.

Y empiezan la pelea de nuevo, tú estabas a la defensiva, Hao no paraba de atacarte y había ocasiones en la que sus golpes eran certeros y ocasionaban que cayeras más y más cansado.

Pero no causaba que te rindieras, seguías adelante.

Después de unos minutos y bastantes golpes, estabas en un estado como cuando llegue

-Supongo que es todo lo que puedes hacer Yoh, así que ahora, muere!

-Cuidado!- te grite para que evitaras el golpe.

Me escuchaste y reaccionaste rápidamente, esquivaste el golpe de Hao. Pero aun seguías cansado.

-Veo que aun puedes moverte un poco, pero eso cambiara ahora; te cortare las piernas para que ya no te muevas.

Cuando te iba a golpear, suelto un hechizo de barrera temporal, que evita que te golpeara, voy hacia ti y verifico si te encuentras bien.

-Estoy bien, pero no es suficiente el poder que tengo necesito más. Soy un inútil.- golpeando el piso con fuerza y con unas pequeñas lágrimas que apenas aparecían en tus ojos.

-No digas eso- enojada, triste y con agua en los ojos que querían salir, te doy una cachetada.- No puedes rendirte, bien sabes que si estamos juntos podremos hacer lo increíble. Ahora levántate y peleemos contra esa escoria. No por nada eres el Shaman King y yo la Shaman Queen.

Me miras desconcertado, y entiendes rápido lo que te he dicho.- Lo lamento, por ti y contigo haré lo inimaginable.- y me das una linda sonrisa.

Mientras que Hao no paraba de golpear con ahínco el campo que hice; para poder derribarlo y poder matarte de una vez y por todas.

Nos ponemos de pie, al lado del uno al otro. Con gran determinación, empezamos a hacer nuestro ataque. Mientras que Hao no cesaba en sus ataques

-Amidamaru, máxima posesión a Harusame.

-Yoh, te daré poder mió, de ese modo podrás incrementar tu poder y a la vez la de Amidamaru.

- De acuerdo.

-La primera es por mi padre, la segunda por mi madre, la tercera es por mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo. ¡Dale mi poder a Yoh!

-Mis fuerzas y mi poder están incrementando de una forma increíble.- Gracias Annita, te prometo que no te fallare. Y cuando ya estás cargado de energía te diriges al instante hacia Hao; que ahora él está a ala defensiva.

Al momento en el que te vas, caigo de cansancio, solo me queda muy poco poder; pero no importa confió en ti; y sé que lograras con el poder que te he dado, vencer a Hao.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda, pero eso no te salvará ni a ti ni a Anna de que yo venza.

-Ya veras que te derrotaré de nuevo

La pelea es más intensa, no paran de atacar ambos; creo que ahora Hao te siente más fuerte y no tiene de otra que estar a la defensiva en todo momento; ya que tú de un golpe podrías herirlo gravemente, pero aún así no te confíes Yoh, Hao no se detendrá y cuando tiene la oportunidad podrá ser él, el que te ataque sin piedad.

Me alejo un poco, me recargo en un árbol; estoy un poco agotada; pero eso no impedirá que yo este a tu lado. Después de unos veinte minutos que inicio la pelea; ya ambos no pueden más. Se dieron cuenta de que tienen el mismo nivel de poder y que esto podría ser eterno.

Detienen la pelea un poco, a una distancia debida, a tomar un poco de aire; casi cuando te vuelves a lanzar a la pelea Hao te detiene gritándote algo.

-Veo que tal vez si pude haberme equivocado; gracias a la ayuda de Anna has podido aumentar tu poder inmensamente, al grado de poder llegar a mi nivel de poder. Entonces…que te parece si acabamos con esto de un solo golpe- opinaba Hao jadeando del cansancio

-Pienso lo mismo, y aunque no o creas estoy de acuerdo con tu propuesta, hagámoslo.-respondia animado Yoh

-¿Que¿de que rayos estás hablando Yoh? No ves que es una trampa, algo tiene en la mente Hao; no lo hagas

-Que pasa Annita¿no confías en mí? Temes que con esto te des cuenta del error que cometiste al confiar en una basura como él

-Cierra el pico Hao, pues bien demostremos de una vez por todas quien es el mejor. ¿Listo?

De esa forma, al terminar tu oración ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, acomodando sus espadas hacia delante apuntando hacia el estomago del otro.

-Toma esto Hao/Yoh

Y con dos golpes que llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar decidido anteriormente, solo se pudieron escuchar tres gritos tormentosos de dolor. Los dos sujetando la parte herida en su cuerpo con su mano, (tratando evitando un desangramiento), balanceándose por el mareo de la perdida de sangre.

Aún con dolor los dos trataban de mantenerse en pie.

-No creas que me ganarás Yoh, me mantendré lo más que pueda en pie y conciente para que tu pierdas.

-Lo mismo digo Hao, así que no esperes algo fácil y rápido

Me siento tan inservible, al verme inmune para poder ir a tu ayuda y tratar de mantenerte en pie y curarte tu herida; pero no podría intervenir, esto es algo que lamentablemente tienes que superar solo, y yo solo puede verte, mandarte mi buena vibra y apoyo espiritual.

Paso solo un minuto de que las espadas atravesarán sus cuerpos y también de que terminarán con sus amenazas, para que cayera uno de ustedes dos.

De ese modo solo se pudo ver un cuerpo cayendo bocabajo, soltando su espada y azotando sobre el suelo

-Ganaste esta batalla, pero no la guerra.

-Lo logre- y ahora tu, al ver tu victoria sobre Hao; caes de espalda y también azotas rendido sobre el suelo

-Yoh.-corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron dar, me agache; revise primero si seguías respirando, si todavía respirabas, un poco lento y apagado pero aún respirabas. Levante tu cara y la acosté sobre mis piernas y empecé a hablarte, pera que de alguna forma me contestaras.

-Yoh, respóndeme. ¿Estás bien¿puedes escucharme? Por favor contéstame- te gritaba con gran cantidad de agua que quiere salir de mis ojos, el agua impide un poco mi visibilidad.

Me solté a llorar cuando levantaste tu mano izquierda lentamente sobre mi mano izquierda que estaba sobre tu mano derecha, la cual tapaba tu herida. Mis lágrimas caían sobre tu camisa y tus manos.

-Lo logre Anna, vencí a Hao y ahora si puedo ser llamado el Rey de los shamanes. ¿Estás orgullosa de mí, Annita?

Al escuchar esto, no pude soltar a llorar y a abrazarte más fuerte. Mientras te abrazaba te decía llorosa y segura de mi misma unas palabras que pudieran expresar todo lo que quise decirte por mucho tiempo.

-No puedo creer lo tonto que eres Yoh Asakura… siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, a pesar de todo. Y con esta batalla no le has demostrado a los demás o a mí lo valiente, poderoso, hábil; en pocas palabras, el gran shaman que eres.

-No sabes cuanto gusto me da al escuchar con tus propias palabras.

-Ya no hables por favor, gastas energía

-Ya no tiene caso, perdí todas las energías que tenía y también las que tú me diste. Lo lamento, no me quedo de poder para seguir luchando para vivir, y ahora el fin es inminente-me decía tristes y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No digas eso. Y si es así…me sobro muy poco poder, pero te lo puedo dar para que puedas seguir con vida; espera un poco, no ardo en trasladarte mi poder hacia ti

-No, no lo hagas!- me detuviste con un grito

Vamos a querernos toda la vida,

Como se quieren la noche y el día

Cuando hablan de ti,

Vamos a querernos

En cualquier vida

Porque prefiero dejarme morir

Que estar sin ti

-¿De que hablas? Sino lo hago morirás, y prefiero darte mi poder a ti para que sigas viviendo a quedarme sola y recordándote cada día de mi vida con tristeza

-No lo digas ni de broma Anna, Entiende esto debía pasar así, el destino lo quiso de este modo; y ya no puedes hacer nada…además tu debes seguir viviendo, porque una parte de mi vive dentro de ti.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme Yoh?

-No te has dado cuanta tu debes seguir luchando en esta vida tanto por ti y por "él"- poniendo tu mano sobre mi estomago, mostrándome una sonrisa

-Estas diciendo que…-ahora sin poderlas parar, salieron al máximo gotas y gotas de agua saladas de mis ojos. Mientras me tapaba la boca con la mano

-Me gusta saber que estas emocionada…. ¿Entonces ya sabes porque deber seguir viviendo?

-Pero aún así no quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola- te contestaba sin poder de llorar, abrazándote

-No te preocupes todo va estar bien. Y podría apostar lo que quieras que tú junto con "él" lograran salir adelante sin mi.

-No, no, no, no…no digas nada, vas a estar bien, seremos una familia feliz, y, y…nada de esto va a poder ser cierto¿verdad?- cayendo rendida sobre ti, mojando tu camisa sin poder te digo esto pesimistamente

Pones tu mano con esfuerzo sobre mi cabeza y me empiezas a acariciar el pelo con cuidado y cariño mientras me decías:-No llores, no quiero irme con esta última impresión de ti, quiero verte como siempre; segura de ti misma, misteriosa, callada…tan linda. Quiero llevarme el recuerdo de la Anna de la que me enamore.

Empecé a llorar más, al terminar de escuchar lo anterior.

Empezaste a quejarte de dolor, me separe de ti y te vi sufriendo. Mientras, el Sol se estaba escondiendo, se podía ver un hermoso atardecer.

-No, no me dejes Yoh, te necesito aquí; conmigo.-te decía

-Adiós mi linda y adorada Annita,- me sujétate el mentón y me empezaste a acercar a tu boca; al sentir los labios del otro empezamos a besarnos con cariño y con pasión. Nos separamos y me dirigiste tu últimas palabras con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en tu cara, que nada ni nadie podría quitártela.- te estaré cuidando a ti y a nuestro pequeño desde cualquier lugar donde este. Ámalo mucho, más que a mi,…nunca me olvides-tus ojos y tus manos cayeron; pero esa sonrisa que me dedicaste no se fue.

-YOH! NO!-te abrace más, mientras lloraba sin consuelo, al lado de tu ya inerte cuerpo.

Al momento que tu te fuiste, la noche cayó y después de unos minutos de llorara al lado tuyo, me paré y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo, uní mis manos, cerré mis ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa; en mi mente te dirigí estas palabras:-Te prometo que saldré adelante con este pequeño y será un gran shaman como tú, y además…nunca te olvidare, mi corazón será solo tuyo, de nadie más. Te amo, mi Yoh-

Te necesito aquí, cerca de mí,

Muy cerca de mi, muy cerca

Te necesito aquí, verte feliz

Que vuelvas por mí,

Que vuelvas para

Quererme, cuidarme, acostarme,

Hablarme y darme la mano,

Un beso, un regalo,

Verte dormido,

Sonriente, contigo

Y decir que te espero, que te echo

De menos

Hoy es el horrible día en el que por fin nos despediremos, hoy se cumple dos días de que venciste a Hao, pero en el cual tú perdiste tu valiosa vida. Están todos aquí, nuestros inútiles amigos, tus abuelos, tu padre. Aún nadie puede aceptar que te fuiste, que no volverás jamás, que el gran Saman King está muerto, todos llorando desconsoladamente alrededor de tu ataúd.

Todos llorando en la sala, yo me dirijo a la habitación donde ya se encuentra tu cuerpo sin vitalidad. Me paro al lado de tu ataúd, y empiezo a llorar mientras te digo unas palabras que vienen desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué nos dejaste Yoh? Que no ves que te necesito aquí conmigo, cerca de mí, poder disfrutar de tus acaricias, besos, regalos nuevamente. Vuelve para poder querernos, cuidarnos, acostarnos, dormirnos para poder reírnos, conversar juntos como antes. Quiero que vuelvas, te echo tanto, tanto de menos; como necesito que estés al lado mió para poder brindarme unas de tus ya conocidas y bellas sonrisas junto a tus alentadoras frases.

Quiero entender mi vida sin ti,

No quiero escuchar

Consuelos de nadie,

Quiero gritar, correr hacia ti, no

Quiero entender que al morir

Me mataste

Quiero vivir…pensando en ti.

Ya es hora de decir adiós para siempre…cuanto me duele ver como empiezan nuestros amigos a meter tu ataúd en el hoyo decidido para ti, aquí es donde descansaras en paz para toda la eternidad. Aún nadie puede reaccionar, todos siguen pensando que esta es una más de tus tontas bromas, que en cualquier momento saldrás de la caja, mostrando alegría; como quisiera que eso fuera cierto.

Ya están echando tierra al hoyo, empiezo a llorar más y más, se acercan Manta, Tamao, Ren, todos a consolarme, dándome palabras de aliento. Pero esas susodichas "palabras" dealiento, me hacen sentir más triste.

Quiero que se callen, no quiero escuchar a nadie, quiero que me dejen sola, a mí y a mi dolor tan grande. Tengo tantas ganas de gritar a todo pulmón, rogándole a alguien o a algo que de alguna forma me lleves contigo. Cuando moriste te llevaste mi alma, mi razón para vivir; me dejaste muerta por dentro, solo soy un ente que camina por inercia.

Ya han vaciado toda la tierra sobre ti, ahora todos se van alejando, tristes, a la casa. Tamao me llama y me pide que los acompañe, le pido que me dejen un momento a solas, necesito aclarar mi mente, entender de una vez por todas que ya no estas aquí, y que ahora mi único motivo a seguir luchando es por nuestro pequeño…Hana.

-¿Te agrada el nombre? Es una fusión de nuestros nombres

Suelto un enorme suspiro, todavía sollozando; pongo mi mano derecha sobre mi vientre y empiezo a acariciarlo, pasan unos minutos y ya me calme un poco.

Sigo manteniendo mi mano en mi vientre y dirigí mi cara y mirada al frente, mientras mis ojos mostraban un poco de frialdad y dolor te digo mis últimas palabras, aquí, junto tu tumba.

-Yoh…te prometo que este pequeño no le faltara nada, que le brindare todo mi apoyo, amor, comprensión; con todas las cosas que desgraciadamente tú y yo carecimos en la niñez. Que lo amaré más que a mi propia vida. Y que con certeza pede decir que él será un shaman tan bueno como su padre, él será ser llamado con orgullo el hijo del poderoso, magnifico Shaman King. No te decepcionarás ni de él, ni de mí.

-Y no sé porque, pero presiento con todo mi ser que el pequeño Hana será igual a ti, que tal vez reencarnes en él, y que de ese modo nos estarás cuidando a ambos.

-Esta promesa no la romperé por nada del mundo. Nos volveremos a ver…espero que pronto no, ya que Hana y yo debemos vivir lo que tu y yo lamentablemente no vivimos. Te amo…recuerda esta promesa y estas palabras, para que cuando llegue ese maravilloso momento en el que los tres estemos reunidos de nuevo, no tengamos arrepentimientos y podamos descansar como una familia feliz en paz.

-Hasta siempre, no mejor dicho hasta pronto; mi amor.

Al terminar estas palabras, las cuales se las llevo el viento; di media vuelta y me dirigí a la casa con los demás. Mientras soplaba el viento con fuerza pero a la vez con suavidad, llevándose las hojas y demás, tiradas en el suelo; hacia las nubes donde se podía ver una silueta de alguien, que más bien parecía un joven; el cual contaba con unas grandes y hermosas alas, que con una linda y enorme sonrisa plasmada en su cara, disfrutaba al escuchar las palabras que el viento en ese momento se llevó.

_Espero que les haya gustado mi primer Song Fic que subo. Me encantaría recibir muchos mensajes para ver que final les gusto más, o solamente para reclamar, golpear, amenazar, etc. Por lo que hice. n/n nn. _

_¡GRACIAS POR HABERLO LEIDO! .:.TONALI.:._


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO FINAL**

**SHAMAN KING**

**Song fic**

"_MI VIDA SIN TI"_

La Oreja de Van Gogh

Un día más vuelve a empezar,

Duerme la luna en San Sebastián

Busco café, oigo llover

Y pienso en ti

Me levanto un poco somnolienta, voy a la cocina por un café; solo podía oírse la lluvia y rayos tormentosos en la mañana, pero aun así pienso en ti y en lo de anoche. Me dirijo de nuevo a la habitación donde todavía te encuentras ahí dormido. Llego y sigues durmiendo, boca arriba, liberado de tensión, empiezo a caminar hacia a ti cuidadosamente, para no despertarte, dejo mi tasa de café a lado del futón. Y empiezo a acercarme a tu linda cara que en ese momento demostraba tranquilidad, quiero poner un beso en tu frente, me acerco para lograrlo… en mi beso se interpusieron unos cabellos tuyos, me encanta besar, tocar todo lo tuyo. En ese momento de besarte, reaccionas rápidamente y abres un poco tus ojos, solo para ver que fue lo que te toco. Mientras observas a tu alrededor me descubres y demuestras una linda y pequeña sonrisa,

-Dormilón, despierta

-Hola!- todavía dormido me saludas

Que guapo estas al despertar,

Tan despeinado y sin arreglar,

Me hace feliz verte a mi lado

Y pienso en ti

Te decides levantarte y te sientas, tapándote las cobijas de tu cintura a tus pies; tu pelo tan despeinado y sin arreglar me encanta. Te vuelves un poco a mi dirección, quedamos frente a frente te doy una pequeña sonrisa, me correspondes y empiezas a cercar tu mano derecha a mi cara para acariciar mi pelo y mi cara, al sentir tu mano cierro los ojos y me estremezco. Te acercas más y más a mi, juntas tus labios a mi frente de una manera tan dulce y tierna.

Vamos a querernos toda la vida,

Como se quieren la noche y el día

Cuando hablan de ti,

Vamos a querernos

En cualquier vida

Porque prefiero dejarme morir

Que estar sin ti

Cuando terminas con ese roce de tu boca a mi frente, tus fuertes brazos me envuelven y me acercan a ti, pongo mi cabeza sobre tu hombro y mis manos tocan tu pecho y sienten el palpitar de tu corazón que va en aumento. Acaricias mi pelo y mi espalda.

-Te quiero tanto…mi hermoso ángel- me susurras a mi oído, mientras me abrazas más fuerte

-Yo también, mi demonio- te respondo con gracia.

Al escuchar esto sueltas un risa tan linda, me alejas un poco de mi, dejándonos de nuevo cara a cara.

-Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti…nunca.

-Si, lo sé.

Me vuelves a abrazar y quedándonos de ese modo, disfrutando hasta el último momento. Suena el despertador que arruina todo, me dejas y agarras el despertador y lo avientas a la pared. Reímos, nos miramos.

-Bueno, a despertarnos y a empezar a entrenar- contesto

Me empiezo a parar, pero me jalas del brazo; por el impulso caes de espaldas y yo sobre ti. Pones tus manos en mi espalda y me empiezas a dar besos por toda la cara.

-Pícaro, esto va a aumentar tu entrenamiento- te respondía, pero sin dejar de corresponderte tus besos.

Después de unos quince minutos, nos levantamos y empezamos a bañarnos y arreglarnos.

Nada es igual cuando no estas,

Cuando no vuelves de pasear,

Oigo reír a mi equilibrio

Y pienso en ti

Como hubiese deseado que ese día no hubieras salido a entrenar y haberte escuchado y hacerte caso. Daría mi vida por poder regresar el tiempo y evitar ese acontecimiento de aquel horrible día. Así tendríamos un día más para disfrutar, tú y yo.

-Son las dos, ya es hora de que vayas a correr, ahora te toca recorrer siete kilómetros.-yo estaba preparando unas manzanas, en frente del fregadero.

-Mejor no, no seas malita; quiero quedarme contigo todo el día. ¿Qué opinas?- Mientras me decías esto, te acercabas por detrás de mi, abrazándome por la cintura y dándome unos besos por mi cuello.

-No, que sea sólo dos kilómetros.- no podía dejar de estremecerme y dejar escapar unas risas mientras te decía esto.- Basta...o ya veras.

-Hmmm…quisiera ver y sentir eso.-dándome más besos.

Me volteo, nos miramos. Pongos mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, inclino un poco mi cabeza a la izquierda y me acerco a tus labios que empiezo a besarte apasionadamente. Te asombras un poco pero no dudas ni un momento en corresponderme.

Al ya no tener aire nos separamos

-Entonces ya me voy, si es que quiero estar contigo pronto.-me das un beso fugaz en la boca y te vas. Mientras te ibas le gritas a tu espíritu- Amidamaru!

Al momento en el que escucho cerrar la puerta, río y pienso lo feliz que soy contigo.

Han pasado más de tres horas, ya deberías de haber llegado de correr de los dos kilómetros que te deje correr. Me preocupo bastante, ¿Te habrá pasado algo malo? No creo, Amidamaru está contigo. Pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que te sucedió algo malo, mejor voy a revisar como estás. Me dirijo a toda velocidad a la ruta que te deje recorrer. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Por favor que estés bien. Yoh.

Pienso en ti, vuelves a mí,

Vuelve la paz que un día perdí

Choque frontal, nadie con vida

Y yo sin ti

A un kilómetro de la casa descubro que te encuentras peleando cerca del lago, pero no puede ser. Es Hao. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Si ya lo habías derrotado en el torneo de los shamanes, ¿No es así?

Te encuentras en un estado débil, cansado. Tu posesión casi desaparece. Mientras que Hao está en su mejor momento.

-Yoh!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, mientras corro al lugar donde están peleando.

Cuando los dos escucharon mi grito pararon por un momento la pelea, posando sus miradas e interés en mí

-No Anna, no vengas-Yoh, tu me gritabas preocupado y fijando tu interés en mi.

Llego y me pongos a lado tuyo, cuando llegue ya no podías sostenerte de pie y caíste de repente de rodillas ante mí, usando tu espada como apoyo para no caer por completo. En eso Amidamaru vuelve a su forma y ambos te gritamos

-Yoh! Reacciona por favor- mientras te pregunto me arrodillo también para estar cara a cara, sujeto tu brazo y lo recargo sobre mi cuello, tomando con mi otra mano tu cintura y así ayudarte a levantarte. Tú no reaccionabas.

-Amo Yoh, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Huy, miren la hermosa espectadora que ha llegado, creo que el mismísimo destino quería que vieras como venzo al susodicho "Shaman King". Como me alegro que vinieras mi linda Anna. D e ese modo descubres lo débil, tonto y poca cosa que es Yoh Asakura.

-Cállate!- sujetando ya de pie a Yoh, te grito lo más fuerte dirigiendo una mirada fría, enojada hacia ti

Vuelve mi interés y vista a ti, mi Yoh.

-Yoh, Yoh, reacciona. ¿Me escuchas?- Sigues sin responder, sólo puedes balbucear un poco mi nombre.

-Déjalo, ya no puede más. Ahora lo matare y de ese modo acabara tanto su dolor como el tuyo. Y así yo seré el Shaman King; y el único dueño de tu corazón, como siempre debió haber sido.-Te acercas a nosotros, llegas y te detienes; me miras fijamente a los ojos mientras te sigo mirando con un gran odio, pasas tu mirada hacia Yoh. Ríes feliz y con tu asquerosa mano empiezas a tocarme la cara.

-Déjame! di que estoy sujetando a Yoh, porque ya verías lo feliz que te pondrías al hacer esto.

-¿Sabes? Me encantas.-Cuando me decías esto, empezabas a acercar tus labios con los míos.

Pero antes de que lograras tu cometido, como un rayo Yoh despertó y con su puño le dio con todas sus fuerzas y golpe en el estomago a Hao.

-Yoh, ¿Te encuentras bien?- te pregunto, mientras me dejabas y tomabas energía para ponerte de pie.

-No te hizo nada, ¿verdad?- me volteas a ver y pones tu mano derecha sobre mi mejilla izquierda.

Sólo puede mover mi cabeza, negando lo que me habías preguntado

-Me alegro mucho- terminando de decirme esto con una sonrisa como la que acostumbras; me abrazas con mucho cariño.

-Igualmente yo me alegro que te encuentres bien.- te respondo de todo corazón.

-Desgraciado! me sorprendiste, nunca hubiera adivinado que harías algo así. Y lamento arruinar esta escena tan conmovedora, pero hará que vomite. Ahora volvamos a la pelea para poder ya disfrutar de esos deliciosos labios que tiene Anna.

Al terminar de escuchar esta oración, ambos nos separamos y nos quedamos viéndolo con todo la furia y rabia que teníamos por dentro.

-Apártate, por favor Anna- me dices mientras con tu brazo me aleja de ti.

-Pero si estas tan débil, ¿cómo podrás vencerlo?- te contestaba de una manera preocupada mirándote tristemente

Me volteas a ver y con tu encantadora sonrisa me dices- No te preocupes, ya veras que todo va a estar bien

Me quedo atónita cuando acabas de decirme esto.

-Amidamaru, posesiona la espada.

-Si amo.

-Bien Hao, espero que estés listo

-Ja! ¿Crees que estas hablando con tus inútiles amigos?. Yo siempre estoy listo.

Y empiezan la pelea de nuevo, tú estabas a la defensiva, Hao no paraba de atacarte y había ocasiones en la que sus golpes eran certeros y ocasionaban que cayeras más y más cansado.

Pero no causaba que te rindieras, seguías adelante.

Después de unos minutos y bastantes golpes, estabas en un estado como cuando llegue

-Supongo que es todo lo que puedes hacer Yoh, así que ahora, muere!

-Cuidado!- te grite para que evitaras el golpe.

Me escuchaste y reaccionaste rápidamente, esquivaste el golpe de Hao. Pero aun seguías cansado.

-Veo que aun puedes moverte un poco, pero eso cambiara ahora; te cortare las piernas para que ya no te muevas.

Cuando te iba a golpear, suelto un hechizo de barrera temporal, que evita que te golpeara, voy hacia ti y verifico si te encuentras bien.

-Estoy bien, pero no es suficiente el poder que tengo necesito más. Soy un inútil.- golpeando el piso con fuerza y con unas pequeñas lágrimas que apenas aparecían en tus ojos.

-No digas eso- enojada, triste y con agua en los ojos que querían salir, te doy una cachetada.- No puedes rendirte, bien sabes que si estamos juntos podremos hacer lo increíble. Ahora levántate y peleemos contra esa escoria. No por nada eres el Shaman King y yo la Shaman Queen.

Me miras desconcertado, y entiendes rápido lo que te he dicho.- Lo lamento, por ti y contigo haré lo inimaginable.- y me das una linda sonrisa.

Mientras Hao no paraba de golpear con ahínco el campo que hice; para lograr derribarlo y poder matarte de una vez y por todas.

Nos ponemos de pie, al lado del uno al otro. Con gran determinación, empezamos a hacer nuestro ataque.

-Amidamaru, máxima posesión a Harusame.

-Yoh, te daré poder mió, de ese modo podrás incrementar tu poder y a la vez la de Amidamaru.

- De acuerdo.

-La primera es por mi padre, la segunda por mi madre, la tercera es por mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo. ¡Dale mi poder a Yoh!

-Mis fuerzas y mi poder están incrementando de una forma increíble.- Gracias Annita, te prometo que no te fallare. Y cuando ya estás cargado de energía te diriges al instante hacia Hao; que ahora él está a ala defensiva.

Al momento en el que te vas, caigo de cansancio, solo me queda muy poco poder; pero no importa confió en ti; y sé que lograras con el poder que te he dado, vencer a Hao.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda, pero eso no te salvará ni a ti ni a Anna de que yo venza.

-Ya veras que te derrotaré de nuevo

La pelea es más intensa, no paran de atacar ambos; creo que ahora Hao te siente más fuerte y no tiene de otra que estar a la defensiva en todo momento; ya que tú de un golpe podrías herirlo gravemente, pero aún así no te confíes Yoh, Hao no se detendrá y cuando tiene la oportunidad podrá ser él, el que te ataque sin piedad.

Me alejo un poco, me recargo en un árbol; estoy un poco agotada; pero eso no impedirá que yo este a tu lado. Después de unos veinte minutos que inicio la pelea; ya ambos no pueden más. Se dieron cuenta de que tienen el mismo nivel de poder y que esto podría ser eterno.

Detienen la pelea un poco, a una distancia debida, a tomar un poco de aire; casi cuando te vuelves a lanzar a la pelea Hao te detiene gritándote algo.

-Veo que tal vez si pude haberme equivocado; gracias a la ayuda de Anna has podido aumentar tu poder inmensamente, al grado de poder llegar a mi nivel de poder. Entonces…que te parece si acabamos con esto de un solo golpe- opinaba Hao jadeando del cansancio

-Pienso lo mismo, y aunque no o creas estoy de acuerdo con tu propuesta, hagámoslo.-respondia animado Yoh

-¿Que, ¿de que rayos estás hablando Yoh? No ves que es una trampa, algo tiene en la mente Hao; no lo hagas

-Que pasa Annita, ¿no confías en mí? Temes que con esto te des cuenta del error que cometiste al confiar en una basura como él

-Cierra el pico Hao, pues bien demostremos de una vez por todas quien es el mejor. ¿Listo?

De esa forma, al terminar tu oración ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, acomodando sus espadas hacia delante apuntando hacia el estomago del otro.

-Toma esto Hao/Yoh

Y con dos golpes que llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar decidido anteriormente, solo se pudieron escuchar tres gritos tormentosos de dolor. Los dos sujetando la parte herida en su cuerpo con su mano, (tratando evitando un desangramiento), balanceándose por el mareo de la perdida de sangre.

Aún con dolor los dos trataban de mantenerse en pie.

-No creas que me ganarás Yoh, me mantendré lo más que pueda en pie y conciente para que tu pierdas.

-Lo mismo digo Hao, así que no esperes algo fácil y rápido

Me siento tan inservible, al verme inmune para poder ir a tu ayuda y tratar de mantenerte en pie y curarte tu herida; pero no podría intervenir, esto es algo que lamentablemente tienes que superar solo, y yo solo puede verte, mandarte mi buena vibra y apoyo espiritual.

Paso solo un minuto de que las espadas atravesarán sus cuerpos y también de que terminarán con sus amenazas, para que cayera uno de ustedes dos.

De ese modo solo se pudo ver un cuerpo cayendo bocabajo, soltando su espada y azotando sobre el suelo

-Ganaste esta batalla, pero no la guerra.

-Lo logre- y ahora tu, al ver tu victoria sobre Hao; caes de espalda y también azotas rendido sobre el suelo

-Yoh.-corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron dar, me agache; revise primero si seguías respirando, si todavía respirabas, un poco lento y apagado pero aún respirabas. Levante tu cara y la acosté sobre mis piernas y empecé a hablarte, pera que de alguna forma me contestaras.

-Yoh, respóndeme. ¿Estás bien, ¿puedes escucharme? Por favor contéstame- te gritaba con gran cantidad de agua que quiere salir de mis ojos, el agua impide un poco mi visibilidad.

Me solté a llorar cuando levantaste tu mano izquierda lentamente sobre mi mano izquierda que estaba sobre tu mano derecha, la cual tapaba tu herida. Mis lágrimas caían sobre tu camisa y tus manos.

-Lo logre Anna, vencí a Hao y ahora si puedo ser llamado el Rey de los shamanes. ¿Estás orgullosa de mí, Annita?

Al escuchar esto, no pude soltar a llorar y a abrazarte más fuerte. Mientras te abrazaba te decía llorosa y segura de mi misma unas palabras que pudieran expresar todo lo que quise decirte por mucho tiempo.

-No puedo creer lo tonto que eres Yoh Asakura… siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, a pesar de todo. Y con esta batalla no le has demostrado a los demás o a mí lo valiente, poderoso, hábil; en pocas palabras, el gran shaman que eres.

-No sabes cuanto gusto me da al escuchar con tus propias palabras.

-Ya no hables por favor, gastas energía

-Ya no tiene caso, perdí todas las energías que tenía y también las que tú me diste. Lo lamento, no me quedo de poder para seguir luchando para vivir, y ahora el fin es inminente-me decía tristes y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No digas eso. Y si es así…me sobro muy poco poder, pero te lo puedo dar para que puedas seguir con vida; espera un poco, no ardo en trasladarte mi poder hacia ti

-No, no lo hagas!- me detuviste con un grito

Vamos a querernos toda la vida,

Como se quieren la noche y el día

Cuando hablan de ti,

Vamos a querernos

En cualquier vida

Porque prefiero dejarme morir

Que estar sin ti

-¿De que hablas? Sino lo hago morirás, y prefiero darte mi poder a ti para que sigas viviendo a quedarme sola y recordándote cada día de mi vida con tristeza

-No lo digas ni de broma Anna, Entiende esto debía pasar así, el destino lo quiso de este modo; y ya no puedes hacer nada…además tu debes seguir viviendo, porque una parte de mi vive dentro de ti.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme Yoh?

-No te has dado cuanta tu debes seguir luchando en esta vida tanto por ti y por "él"- poniendo tu mano sobre mi estomago, mostrándome una sonrisa

-Estas diciendo que…-ahora sin poderlas parar, salieron al máximo gotas y gotas de agua saladas de mis ojos. Mientras me tapaba la boca con la mano

-Me gusta saber que estas emocionada…. ¿Entonces ya sabes porque deber seguir viviendo?

-Pero aún así no quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola- te contestaba sin poder de llorar, abrazándote

-No te preocupes todo va estar bien. Y podría apostar lo que quieras que tú junto con "él" lograran salir adelante sin mi.

-No, no, no, no…no digas nada, vas a estar bien, seremos una familia feliz, y, y…nada de esto va a poder ser cierto, ¿verdad?- cayendo rendida sobre ti, mojando tu camisa sin poder te digo esto pesimistamente

Pones tu mano con esfuerzo sobre mi cabeza y me empiezas a acariciar el pelo con cuidado y cariño mientras me decías:-No llores, no quiero irme con esta última impresión de ti, quiero verte como siempre; segura de ti misma, misteriosa, callada…tan linda. Quiero llevarme el recuerdo de la Anna de la que me enamore.

Empecé a llorar más, al terminar de escuchar lo anterior.

Empezaste a quejarte de dolor, me separe de ti y te vi sufriendo. Mientras, el Sol se estaba escondiendo, se podía ver un hermoso atardecer.

-No, no me dejes Yoh, te necesito aquí; conmigo.-te decía

-Adiós mi linda y adorada Annita,- me sujétate el mentón y me empezaste a acercar a tu boca; al sentir los labios del otro empezamos a besarnos con cariño y con pasión. Nos separamos y me dirigiste tu últimas palabras con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en tu cara, que nada ni nadie podría quitártela.- te estaré cuidando a ti y a nuestro pequeño desde cualquier lugar donde este. Ámalo mucho, más que a mi,…nunca me olvides-tus ojos y tus manos cayeron; pero esa sonrisa que me dedicaste no se fue.

-YOH! NO!-te abrace más, mientras lloraba sin consuelo, al lado de tu ya inerte cuerpo.

Al momento que tu te fuiste, la noche cayó y después de unos minutos de llorara al lado tuyo, me paré y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo, uní mis manos, cerré mis ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa; en mi mente te dirigí estas palabras:-Te prometo que saldré adelante con este pequeño y será un gran shaman como tú, y además…nunca te olvidare, mi corazón será solo tuyo, de nadie más. Te amo, mi Yoh-.

Te necesito aquí, cerca de mí,

Muy cerca de mi, muy cerca

Te necesito aquí, verte feliz

Que vuelvas por mí,

. Que vuelvas para

Quererme, cuidarme, acostarme,

Hablarme y darme la mano,

Un beso, un regalo,

Verte dormido,

Sonriente, contigo

Y decir que te espero, que te echo

De menos

Estoy sentada bajo el gran árbol del jardín de la casa, que lugar tan perfecto, la refrescante sombra que me el me brinda, los calidos rayos solares; se siente tan bien. Además disfruto más de aquí porque esta nuestro pequeño, acostado sobre mis piernas durmiendo placidamente.

-Han pasado ya más de tres años desde que te fuiste, la casa sigue igual, aunque un poco ruidosa por el pequeño Hana cuando juega. ¿Sabes? es muy hábil, cosas que a ti y a mi nos costaron trabajo aprender, el las hace como si fueran un juego. Me recuerda tanto a ti…tu misma sonrisa, esa actitud hacia los problemas o a la vida que tenias, eres tú renacido en Hana. Por eso no me preocupo, se que por medio de él nos cuidas.

-Aunque no todo es prefecto, porque no estas aquí con nosotros…cuanto te extraño, te necesito aquí, cerca de mi, para verte sonreír, dormir de nuevo; quiero que vuelvas para besarnos, acostarnos, cuidarnos, cuidarnos de nuevo…como antes.- no puedo dejar de soltar tantas lagrimas al recordar todo lo que hicimos y lo que nos falto por vivir.

-Te hecho tanto de menos…espero que pronto nos veamos, para que de ese modo, en dondequiera que estemos; podamos… seguir amándonos

Quiero entender mi vida sin ti,

No quiero escuchar

Consuelos de nadie,

Quiero gritar, correr hacia ti, no

Quiero entender que al morir

Me mataste

Ya son las doce de la noche, Hana esta en su cama, durmiendo como piedra, y yo en aquí en mi cuarto, sin poder conciliar el sueño y nuevamente aquel dolor de tu perdida regresa a mi, cada ves mas doloroso, burlándose de mi dolor, de mi sufrimiento… me recuesto con pesadez en la cama y escondo la cara en la almohada, para ahogar los sollozos provocados por mis lagrimas, y así no despertar a Hana y me vea en esta situación. Miles de imágenes regresan a mi mente como cada noche, tu sonrisa, tu mirada… se que a ti nunca te gusto verme triste; debo calmarme y así podré por fin dormir.

Abro los ojos descubro que estoy en el jardín, pero veo a alguien recargado en el gran árbol. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que lo conozco, así que corro a toda prisa donde se encuentra aquel ente. Cuando ya estoy a casi cinco pasos de el, me paro enseguida, y me quedo paralizada, con una cara de asombro; abriendo mi boca y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No es cierto, ¿Cómo?- me acerco más para verificar si eres tú

Entonces aquella persona que se encontraba recargada en el árbol, voltea a ver me y me dirige una sonrisa.

-Eres tú…Yoh, lo sabia-me dirijo con toda prisa para estar contigo

Antes de llegar contigo tú ya habías extendido tus brazos para recibirme con un abrazo. Al llegar hacia ti, me pongo de frente a ti, te veo y me recargo en tu pecho mientras me abrazas, siento tu calor y tus fuertes brazos rodeándome.

-Yoh, eres tú, en verdad, eres tú. No sabes cuanto he esperado para que volviera a sentirte-te lo decía con un nudo en la garganta.

- Claro que soy yo Annita – tu típica sonrisa adorno tu rostro, oh dios como ansiaba volverte a ver asi, lagrimas rodaron inevitablemente por mis mejillas, y tu con suavidad las limpia -

- Lo siento – me reí, intentando dejar de llorar – pero… no puedo yo… - me tomas de la mano y haces que me siente frente a ti, tu me envuelves nuevamente entre tus brazos y señalas el horizonte, en donde se veía el cielo estrellado – es hermoso… - susurre con el corazón oprimido

- Desde que te deje aquel atardecer eh estado aquí, este es mi paraíso Anna, bajo este árbol donde conocí a Amidamaru, a Manta… donde supe que estaba realmente enamorado de ti – mis ojos se abrieron y lo mire – desde aquí eh estado velando por ti y por Hana, siempre… - solloce inevitablemente - eres una gran madre para nuestro hijo, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero este dolor se a apoderado de gran parte de ti, y necesitas dejarlo ir, por el bien de los dos…

- ¿Cómo me pides eso? – me aleje un poco de el, y lo mire con cierto reproche – ¿Qué no te das cuenta que si sufro es por que te extraño, por que te quiero a mi lado, al lado de nuestro hijo, como pides que no me sienta mal de saber que no estarás allí para cuando Hana vaya a su primer día de clases, comience a entrenar, o consiga novia! como no llorar por saber que no estas junto a mi al despertar… - Yoh volvió a sonreír y con un beso seco las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, yo me recargue en su hombro percibiendo nuevamente ese olor que me volvía loca cuando estaba a mi lado, el con lentitud acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro

- Pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado… solo necesitas concentrarte tu poder, y me veras… te lo prometí y nuevamente lo hago Annita, siempre los cuidare y velare por su bien de eso siempre debes de estar segura, y cuando sea el momento, volveremos a estar juntos los tres. Pero hasta entonces debes de volver a ser aquella Ana fuerte, segura de si misma y con gran corazón de la que me enamore, y de la que sigo enamorado… - yo asentí y me abrace a ti

- Te lo prometo Yoh, volveré a ser la misma por los tres, y estarás orgulloso de nuestro hijo – el sonrió y beso mi cabeza, y con una mano puso frente a mis ojos una hermosa flor roja, yo le sonreí mientras el la colocaba en mi oreja

- Para que me recuerdes – yo le sonreí y lo bese "gracias" fue lo único que pude susurrar sonrojada. En el horizonte los rayos de sol comenzaban a pintar el cielo ocultando las estrellas… mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me sentía muy cansada, en paz pero cansada… mire nuevamente a Yoh y acaricie su rostro - ¿es hora de irme verdad? – el asintió y me acurruque en el hueco de tu cuello y sentí como me besabas – te amo Yoh…

- Yo también te amo Anita… sonreí ampliamente sintiendo como todo el dolor se desvanecía de mi cuerpo - siempre lo haré… -

Al despertar me vi. Nuevamente recostada en mi cama, los rayos del sol se colaban por las rejillas de las persianas rozando con delicadeza mi piel. Sonreí tristemente, fue un sueño, solo un sueño. Me levante sintiendo una presión en mi pecho, cuando unos pasos presurosos llamaron mi atención. Hana apareció en la puerta sonriendo

- Mami! – el corrió y me abrazo, yo le sonreí – buenos días!

- Buenos días… - Hana se alejo y la bolsa de su pantalón saco una pequeña flor roja

- Es para ti mami, para que siempre me recuerdes… - mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras y sonreí intentando que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos

- Gracias amor… - lo cargue y se sentó en mis piernas sonriente

- Sabia que te gustaría, ahora ya tendrás dos flores iguales – yo lo mire extrañada pero Hana sin dejar su sonrisa me dijo - una de papa y una mía – y con su mano acaricio mi pelo y me dio la flor que en mi sueño Yoh me había dado. Ante esto no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos - ¿Por qué lloras? – lo mire, se parece tanto a Yoh

- No es nada, es que estoy muy contenta…. – el me sonrió cuando se escucho el sonido de loa puerta del frente, Hana corrió a la ventana y se asomo – llegaron los abuelos! – y rápidamente, yo me acerque a la ventana y pude ver a mi hijo correr hacia el padre de Yoh, quien lo abrazo con mucho amor, en ese momento supe que mi encuentro con Yoh había sido real – muchas gracias Yoh… te prometo que seré la mejor madre del mundo, y que tu estarás muy orgulloso de nosotros… - abrí la ventana y la brisa matutina entro refrescando todos mis sentidos y llevándote un mensaje que se estas escuchando bajo aquel viejo árbol que será nuestro paraíso

_Siempre te amare…_

Quiero entender que al morir

Me mataste

Quiero vivir…pensando en ti


End file.
